


【燦興】關於兔兔的數種吃法(191007生賀)

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	【燦興】關於兔兔的數種吃法(191007生賀)

“叩叩叩──”

敲门声敲响了深夜中的办公室，原本将注意力全身关注在眼前企划书上的张艺兴抬头看着站在门边的秘书，轻声地问了句“怎么了？”

“张总，朴总来了。”秘书轻声地回答着张艺兴的问题，他看了一下时间后点了点头道“知道了，妳先下班吧！”

“好的。”秘书看着眼前的人又低头工作时，才转身离开办公室，张艺兴突然对着她说了句“时间不早了，自己注意安全。”

“谢谢张总，另外张总，生日快乐。”秘书走出办公室只是轻轻的将办公室门带上，收拾好东西后正好看见了走出电梯的朴灿烈，礼貌性的点了点头后离开。

朴灿烈轻轻地推开了办公室的门，张艺兴还是低着头将注意力全都摆在了桌上的那些文件，就连朴灿烈走到他身后都没发现，直到朴灿烈伸手从后头搂住了张艺兴，他才侧过头望着站在身后的人问“来了？”

“嗯，只是你太专注了，没注意到我进来了。”朴灿烈低头亲吻上张艺兴的唇，轻易的将舌尖探入嘴里和他的舌尖彼此交缠着，逼得张艺兴发出了一声诱人的轻吟，朴灿烈温柔地舔舐他的下唇后才结束了这个吻。

“灿烈，这些企划书得尽快看完，别闹。”张艺兴一边脸红喘息着一边伸手制止住了朴灿烈那双开始在他身上游走的双手，朴灿烈看着他桌上那一叠又一叠的企划书问“嗯。”

“抱歉。”张艺兴捧过他的脸，主动地亲吻上朴灿烈的唇，朴灿烈回应他的吻，略带一点力度地咬了他的下唇后才起身走到了一旁的沙发上划着手机。

深夜的办公室里除了朴灿烈手机发出的声音以外，再也没有其他任何的声音，张艺兴再一次认真的投入到工作内，不知道过了多久，朴灿烈将即将没电的手机丢到一旁的桌上，托颊看着那个在办公桌前认真专注的张艺兴。

朴灿烈嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度，因为他知道张艺兴只要专注于一件事情上就不会被外在的事情所干扰，于是他再一次的从沙发上起身走到了张艺兴身后，一样从身后搂住了张艺兴，俯下身低语着在他耳边道“我不等了。”

张艺兴还没反应过来就被朴灿烈拦腰抱起，整个人被抱坐在朴灿烈的大腿上，亲吻上他的耳朵，舌尖顺着耳廓描绘了一遍，咬了柔软的耳垂一下后，舌尖顺着颈部的线条向下舔舐，搂住张艺兴腰际的手，将了张艺兴的衬衫从裤子里拉出，伸手从衬衫下摆探入抚上胸前的乳珠。

“灿、灿烈──嗯──”张艺兴溢出嘴边的话都成呻吟，拿着企划书的手不禁握起了拳头，手中的纸张也被他捏出了折痕，朴灿烈伸手解开了张艺兴胸前的几个钮扣后，他吻上他的肩膀，在白皙的肌肤上啃咬吸吮地留下一个又一个鲜红的痕迹。

“企划书不是得尽快看完吗？”朴灿烈轻声说完后，舌尖一遍又一遍的舔舐着刚才自己在张艺兴肩上咬出的痕迹，张艺兴坐在朴灿烈腿上，被困在办公桌和朴灿烈之间，哪也逃不了。

他只能尽可能地将注意力全放在企划书上，但是他越是专注，朴灿烈在他身上游走的手就越放肆，双手抚上了胸前，指腹按着乳珠打转，乳珠在朴灿烈的玩弄下变得挺立后，他改用大拇指和食指捏起乳珠揉捏。

等朴灿烈玩够了以后，他才将双手滑过张艺兴平坦的小腹，熟练地解开了张艺兴的皮带和裤头，将昂首的性器从内裤里掏出，略带薄茧的手抚上柱身一下又一下的上下套弄，让张艺兴软下腰依靠在朴灿烈怀里，靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息着，朴灿烈低头吻上张艺兴那还在喘息的唇，充满着占有欲的吻。

握住性器的手慢慢地加快了套弄的速度，空着的手揉捏着胸前的乳珠，张艺兴弓起身闷哼了一声后在朴灿烈手中射了，温热的精液喷溅到了张艺兴刚才还在看的企划书上，朴灿烈看着高潮过后全身发软的张艺兴，还没给他缓过神的时间就搂住他的腰让他俯趴在办公桌上，低下头在他耳边低语“宝宝，你的企划书被你自己弄脏了呢，自己舔干净？”

“呜、嗯……”张艺兴伸出舌尖舔舐掉那些沾在企划书上零星的精液，朴灿烈吻上他的后颈以啄吻的方式慢慢地往下，裤子被朴灿烈脱下，他蹲在张艺兴双腿之间，伸手揉捏眼前那两团白皙的臀肉，隐密的穴口随着朴灿烈的动作毫无遮掩的暴露在他眼前，分泌出的肠液一股一股的从穴口流出，朴灿烈凑上前舔舐掉穴口流出的肠液后又舔弄着穴口的皱褶。

舌尖探入后穴时，内壁的嫩肉纷纷上前包覆着他的舌头，后穴传来的快感让张艺兴发出了难耐的呻吟声，伴随着吸吮时发出淫秽的水渍声，整个办公室内弥漫的说不出的色情，朴灿烈将舌尖离开后穴时，穴口一开一合的彷佛像是在等待着朴灿烈再一次的宠幸。

伸手轻压被他舔舐得更加鲜艳的穴口，柔软的后穴轻易地就接纳下了朴灿烈的三只手指，嫩肉紧紧地吸咬着朴灿烈的修长的手指，他张开嘴将张艺兴再次昂首的性器含进嘴里，来回舔弄着柱身，舌尖描绘着前端的形状，一手握住囊袋揉捏，下身又酸又麻，快感阵阵来袭，让张艺兴几乎无法思考。

“灿、灿烈…啊哈…不、不行…了…呜嗯──”张艺兴一边呻吟着一边断断续续的喊着，没过多久张艺兴绷紧了身体，失神地微微昂起了头，在朴灿烈的嘴里解放了，他双脚无力发颤，只能抓着办公桌的边缘勉强支撑住自己。

朴灿烈将手指抽离后穴，站起身将自己的皮带和裤子解开，将昂首许久的性器被释放出来，他握住柱身直接的就进入了张艺兴体内，硕大的性器进入得太深而呜咽出声，朴灿烈每一次的抽插都撞击在张艺兴的敏感点上，他俯下身亲吻张艺兴的唇，将所有的呻吟全堵在了两人的嘴里，股间流出的肠液，混合抽插发出啪啪啪的淫靡声响。

张艺兴扭动着腰际配合著朴灿烈的动作，他亲昵的舔舐张艺兴的后颈，伸手拉开了张艺兴原本抓住桌子的手，大手覆盖上他的手和他十指紧扣，抽插数次后朴灿烈才在张艺兴体内射出了温热的精液，张艺兴拉过朴灿烈的手轻柔的吻上他的手道“嗯…我、我想抱着你…”

朴灿烈将张艺兴拦腰抱起让他坐在办公桌上，他双手环抱住朴灿烈的肩，还在体内的性器跟着辗过敏感的嫩肉，张艺兴伸舌舔舐朴灿烈的耳朵，舌尖模仿着抽插的动作在他的耳朵边来回舔弄，还在体内的性器又进行了一波的抽插。

张艺兴搂紧朴灿烈的肩，在他耳边忘情地呻吟，溢出嘴边的呻吟声一次比一次还诱人，朴灿烈让张艺兴平躺在桌上，俯下身将乳珠含进嘴里玩弄，张艺兴轻抓着朴灿烈的发丝“老公、不要了…嗯…呜…要、要去了…”

“宝宝，一起。”朴灿烈温柔地吻上张艺兴的唇，在体内肆虐的性器抽插了数次后，张艺兴全身颤抖着高潮了第三次，朴灿烈一个挺腰将温热的精液全数射在了深处，朴灿烈将性器抽离被肏红肏开的后穴，射在体内的精液没了阻饶，混着肠液缓缓的穴口流下。

原本桌上的文件早散落在了地板上，朴灿烈拦腰将失神躺在办公桌上的张艺兴抱起，熟门熟路地走进一旁的休息室，将张艺兴抱进浴室仔细地清理后，又抱着张艺兴躺在柔软的床上，轻声对着怀里的人说了句“宝宝，生日快乐。”

“我生日…你还这样搞我……”张艺兴举起拳头软绵绵的捶在朴灿烈胸口上，朴灿烈拉过张艺兴的手放到嘴边温柔的亲吻“谁让我们这么久没见了呢。”


End file.
